spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Other Tech
It is kinda self explanatory. This is the technology that doesn't fit into other categories or tech that we are too lazy to sort. Vendi-Ulis Technology Vendi-Ulis technology are generally focused on biotechnology and capsuleer technology, which enables the pilots to take care of their ship, alone without a need for a crew. 'Capsuleer Technology' : Capsuleer technology has few requirements. It needs a capsuleer pod of any shape and size that could fit in a pilot and it must be able to connect itself to the hard core of the ship. Two, the pilot must have a implant on the base of their neck that translates brain commands to computer codes. The final requirement is that there must be a spaceship capable of being synchorized with the capsuleer pod. At the currently technology level only Vendi-Ulis ships and Xti spaceship can use this technology. 'Hyper Antimatter Missile' : Hyper Antimatter missile is the strongest and the deadliest of the modern weapons. It uses hyper drive to get itself into warp and exits warp right inside or next to the target. And when it senses that the target is near, it explodes on its own. Used exclusively by Vendi-Ulis Navy. ''' '''Mass Clone Production : This technology allows the Vendi-Ulis factions to quickly reproduce and populate new colonies and educate new clones within a minute or two. Although this technology is not directly connected to military, it does produce many soldiers via cloning for the navies. Unfortunately, all of the nation-states have this, thus wars really never end. Robots 'L9m380 SCEdC' : The L9m380 Specialized Combat Enforcer designation Charlie bot is a specialized drone created by O'Neil Armories that is similar to the Enforcer drone but has enough differences that the copywrite cannot be applied. It is specialized for combat and private service of ONA employees with a specialized addaptive AI. It is more heavily armored than a common enforcer drone with relatively inorganic body composed of chromsten and the hand guards made of flintsteel for added combat effectiveness. The Servos are also much more powerful allowing it to lift around 500 kilograms as well as run aproximately at 12 km/h. It is designed to be the ultimate expendable soldier but runs off of a battery pack to avoid an explosion. It is programmed to be able to operate a mocha latte machine ... what?. Manufactured and used only by [[O'Neil Armories|'O'Neil Armories']] . 'Robovant' : Robovant is a robot designed by Game . The original Robovant, was an obsolete model of an Enforcer Drone. When Game rebuilt him, he took a more humanoid turn for the robot, even choosing to dress it up like a human. The robot can transform it's arm into a gun that resembles a rifle, but fires out electricity. He created the robot, after saving Len from the clutches of Deus Hjorck, keeping it around as a constant bodyguard and friend. He can communicate with the robot through his powers and often speaks to him for guidence, but truly, Robovant is just a conscience manifested into robot form. 'Model 4Ward' : This model of robot is one of unique design, in that it is so bulky, but in that is where it's powers lie. The Model 4Ward was built to move forward on the technological side of Sigma. It was mass produced and spread throughout the galaxy. Now it can be found on Weavon, Sigma, Varsia, and Boykkin. They were built to construct buildings, and are almost indestructible. They can scale buildings using the jetpacks on their backs, and are incredibly expendable for their simplicity. 'Enforcer Drones' : The Enforcer Drones were built to enforce the rules of Sigma. They are manufactured at Pusanem and are sold throughout Sigma to various police departments. The income goes to the UWUC's pocket. The drones are incredibly powerful, wielding a mass of weapons and being able to deal out punishment to any criminal. There are a large number in Pusanem near where the prison is held. 'Sleath Combat Droids' : The Sleath Drones model was found on The Starkiller ship as they were repairing it, lost relics from the past. The ROS now produces them as special forces that can move in stealth as they are very flexible. Quick and agile, they have moderate armor but have thin and weak joints. They are able to cling to and scale walls for ambush situations, they are not able to move on the ceiling. Miscellaneous 'Interceptor Bits' : Building on the Shield Bits design, the bits are changed up with a different payload and the module has a different AI. A usual array contains on average 500 bits though usually only 100 deployed at any time. The Interceptor bits are essentially Shield bits with the shield replaced with an extreme caliber weapon, usually laser but it can be equipped with other heavy weapons including rockets for starship work. A different type of bits are the ones usually meant for anti-fighter and anti-missile work. These type 2 bits are upgraded versions with a .50 caliber chaingun, high powered laser and upgraded engines and operating systems, similar to the AFLHAWK system but reusable and with lower chance of a kill. Interceptor bits tend to be weaker then the Shield bits by virtue of a lack of shielding but the ability to shoot tends to offset any drawbacks. Ground based systems often carry 20-30 bits and deploy 5-6 at a time, the reason being for maximum efficiency, the AI can pinpoint shots and score more kills per bit use. The Interceptor bits also look more like shiny spikes then the spherical Shield bits for storage convenience and aerodynamic ability and speed in atmosphere, making it very good for air defense. Also unlike their counterparts, they cost less to produce but more to use and maintain at maximum condition though like all ONA technology, it is extremely durable and takes very little effort to maintain. It is only used by approved factions and only manufactured by O'Neil Armories 'Shield Bits' : A massive swarm of individual shielded drones that are coordinated by a central command drone (module), commanded by a class 3 of better AI. A usual array usually consists of a 200 to 300 drones. Since each individual drone is it's own shield generator, the individual shield is extremely powerful and the drone's battery only drains when the shield absorbs energy, kinetic, electric or heat. This makes it extremely powerful but the effectiveness drops by density of the swarm, meaning that the further out the swarm is spread, the less effective it is. It is often deployed in arrays of 10 to 30 for defending units of interest on the ground, granting the unit almost complete invulnerability from small arms fire and some artillary fire (until the drones get destroyed or the shield collapses). The individual shield bits are actually quite inexpensive as they are rechargeable and essentially shield emiters with engines and a computer. The command drone (module) on the other hand is very expensive, as it is the plug in charger for all the shield bits as well as the storage device when they are not in use (not to mention the AI that comes with it). The module version comes with an AI but can also be programed for use by a shipboard AI. It is only used by approved factions and only manufactured by O'Neil Armories 'Mocha Latte Maker' : It makes the mocha latte, the vital fluid that keeps O'Neil Armories running smooth. It is installed in almost every spacecraft, mecha, tank, building, you name it that ONA makes. The designs are jelously held in secrecy and nobody knows what gets and keeps the men and women of the ONMC and ONA up during those long hours. It is especialy held against other corporations. Used only by ONA and the ONMC. 'Hyper-lane Drive' : The hyper lane drive is a special type of hyper drive developed by O'Neil Armories. It effectively allows the ship to travel along a hyper lane instead of boaring a hole through warped Spacetime like a regular hyper drive. In effect, it can be compareable to taking a highway across Spacetime than just digging a tunnel. It is faster and uses less energy but when you use it, the gravitational standing waves manifest themselves as large spike like structures that instantly weaken a ships superstructure when the ship comes in contact with them. Only made by O'Neil Armories and only used by ONA, ONMC and allowed use by some RAVEN personnel. 'Warwalski Sails' : A device developed by ONA in an attempt to try "sailing" the gravitational standing waves instead of just avoiding them. The device creates two envelopes of gravatic stress in front of and behind the ship which act as breakers to temporarily difuse the standing wave but also as a sail to propel the shio at faster and faster rates of acceleration. In very small scouting fleets or Zodiac squadrons, pilots or individual captains have been known to break formation and make it a game to hit as many spikes as possible. There is a system built into the newer sail emiters that track exactly how many spikes are actually hit so the game is actually played across all branches of the ONMC. Made and used only by ONMC, plans made to allow limited RAVEN access. 'Anti-gravity Jetpack' : The anti-gravity jetpack is mostly used in war, compared to the Ichzer, it is not mass produced for children. This is so much more dangerous as it propels the wearer to high-altitudes in an instant, requires and experience amount of training to be used effectively. 'Autotranslating Chip' : The Autotranslating Chip is an ingenious device that instantly translate any alien language into the native language of the chip person. This also works on maps, books, and more. This chip is implanted into a part of the brain, and stays permanently, unless destroyed. As of yet, the chip is impossible to destroy. 'Ichzer' : The Ichzer , made by the an alien professor and toy developer, is a hoverboard that can travel at a total of twenty miles per hour. It moves by recycling oxygen in the air and using it as a propulsion unit. Similar to a snowboard, the drivers feet are strapped onto the hoverboard by metal cuffs. Capsuleer Implant 'Drop Pod' : When the ONMC needs someone somewhere fast, they shove them into a Drop Pod, load it into the ship's cannon magazine and fire them at where they need to be. The Drop Pod is actually a self contained, self sustained, Durachrome covered, biome with four tiny retro-rockets to propel them if they get stuck somewhere or to reposition if they make a bad landing. They are about the size of a large bathroom stall with a jell padded flight rack to keep its ocupant padded incase the landing goes less than well. There are airbreaks to slow down the pod as it approaches its destination but these have sometimes been known to be utilized as a means of propulsion if the pod lands in water. It can be steared by a small joystick with an external camera providing a 360 degree view so the pilot can see out. It is also sometimes used as a cockpit for various ONA craft, allowing for instant ejection from the craft if something nasty happens, in this case, the joystick is not used for anything and the stearing is from an AI and control interface in a special helmet. Actually, the Joystick does have a use, if the craft is part of a vehicle than it is used to activate a Mocha Latte machine built into the side of the flight rack ... (yeah, Sam got to the designs first). Manufactured and used only by the ONMC. 'Hagar Negation Armor (Working now)' : Neon had scavenged some of the evoknight tech from an old battle site from an early Evoknight clash with the Jexian Entente. He worked for months alone in his lab to find a way to negate the power of the hagar device. He tried almost everything as he found almost all of his prototypes were useless or had some ... issues. Then in his travels to New exford he found some crystals that could help him. Of course because he did not have the operating algorithm, designs, specifications, esters or even general shape of a real hagar device, he couldn't make a perfect defense to the hagar device. The current model nullifies some of the effects of the hagar device but allows the user to retain some of his/her powers. The armor is constructed of an aletrope of material that seems to have a sort of semi-blocking effect, in this way, the armor is perpetualy active but the aletrope is extremely brittle and very fragile so it has to be placed on a plate mail type of armor in order to prevent breakage. It blocks some of the hagar 'radiation' but a lot still gets through so their power is still at full effectiveness but two to three times as draining depending on the user. Because it relies on a property of the material, it requires no power supply. The user is capable of functioning like a hager device to block human powers within 3 meters of the user, and the person inside the armor feels no other adverse effects. Only Neon and a few of his inner circle even know about this armor but they also know that it is the most uncomfortable piece of equipment that they had ever worn in their life. In fact, some of them have been known to discard it the first chance they get or go to the armory ahead of time so Neon can't change their armor or loadout to include the armor. Development of the armor costed 200 billion New Exfordian dollars from Star Republic coffers, most of it because the testers would rather maim themselves than put it on so Neon constantly had to pay for their reconstructive surgery, after which he had to lock them down to prevent them from throwing themselves of a cliff or something. 'Droid sheilding system(prototype)' : its Absolute Defense Field, a system which uses an array of hexagonal energy shields that can be projected over any part of the mech. The Droid System, plots the trajectories of incoming projectiles and shifts the shields accordingly, giving the highest defensive power of any shield.35 The system requires incredibly complex calculations to form effective barriers, such that it takes an intellect on the level of Neon to use the system to its full potential.It is used for ships,Mechs,and inf.Manufactured and used only by the Republic of Star 'Sync Link(prototype)' : Neon had started to think of a way to improve his weaker soldiers abilites,so he and his best scienctist had invented something to help them. A special chip inside there body that boost all the skills needed to make a perfect soldier.It also links up soldiers to know, what the other soldiers would see and hear. They would all be in a link that would bond them in teamwork, and boosts there body to feel less pain, faster reactions, thinking, and have the same skills as the leader of the group. Of course there is a drawback as it messes with the brains of the soldiers and can go crazy after too much use of the chips. : Combat Attire UWUC Regular Soldier UWUC Heavy Soldier UWUC Pilot ONAC Powered Combat Armor ONAC combat armor is actually used by all branches but it is mainly used by the ONAC or ONGC. It sports a ceramic plate exterior lined carbon nano-fiber polymer to disperse heat and plasma while providing protection against blunt force objects and projectile weapons fire up to .50 caliber. Occasionally, for some suits, the exterior is polished like a mirror to reflect laser fire though this is usually not needed. A battery powers servomotors, internal fans and a heads up display in the helmet. If the user has a neural interface, the OS is modular enough to work with most types and with it, customized suits can carry up to three interceptor bits. Surprisingly, the suit weighs 80 pounds. On space faring versions, the suit is vacume sealed and contains a heat sink in which to dump heat. ONAC Heavy Weapons spec. Sciantist Suit ONMC Trogladyte Suit Essentially powered armor but modified for shock and awe not to mention scare value in the dark. Fatigues over the armor allow it to blend better with the backgroud, thereby allowing it to be used very effectively to scare away primitive species in undeveloped areas. ONMC Fleet Strike Uniform Fleet Strike actually wears very little in terms of uniform. The uniform only applies to humanoid type aliens because on insectoid type lifeforms, ONMC brass have determined that it looks just plain weird. ONMC Cervical Armor (ONI only) Cervical Armor is one of the most highly prized pieces of equipment developed by O'Neil Armories. Thousands of minuscule durachrome scales mounted on a flexible skintight Carbon nano-fiber polymer suit provide last ditch protection as well as climate control around the body. Over that goes servo-motors, nano-wiring, multiple sensors and a plug in jack; over which goes yet another layer of durachrome scales and more finely tuned sensors. Over the entire thing is alternating layers of scales and plates, consisting of ablative material, diamond, chromsten and durachrome. Like all ONA stuff, it is customizable, mainly in the fact that while the two peculiar things mounted on the waist also hold diamond dust swords, they also have the capability of functioning as interceptor bits. The back can be mounted with lots more good stuff too including but not limited to: 4 interceptor bits, 2 shield bits, 4 separate rifles and firing mounts, 2 separate recoil-less rifles and firing mounts, 2 rocket launchers and firing mounts, up to two extra 72 hour batteries, a weak shield emitter or if you wanted, an indestructible AI block that holds up to 400 terabytes of information. It is completely airsight. RAVEN- Type 7 Combat Armor : The newest version of regular combat armor for RAVEN's military ground forces. Equipped with multiple layers of Ferro Fibrous armor in most areas, while the shoulder pauldrons and mid to upper torso are covered in ultra-tough Durallex armor. The helmet is integrated with adaptive minor artificial intelligence and a heads-up display, showing radar coverage and a moveable GPS-like map (if available). The hands will also recognize any weapon created by RAVEN Corps, and the hands will sense said weapon, wirelessly connect to it, and then display ammo counters, overheating bars, and similar things on the HUD. But the Type 7 CA is best known for the jet packs located on the armor's back (though they can only be used a short time). RAVEN- Type 4 Combat Armor : Slightly older and less advanced than the Type 7, the Type 4 is equipped entirely with Ferro-Fibrous armor. It, too, is integrated with a HUD and minor artificial intelligence, although the suit can't connect with any weaponry. It also weighs much less due to the absence of jet packs. Some RAVEN operatives prefer the Type 4 over the Type 7. The choice of combat armor is generally up to the soldier, though some are forced to wear a certain suit. RAVEN- Type 8 Heavy Combat Armor : Looking very much like a robot, RAVEN's Heavy Combat Armor has the majority of its outside armor made up of Durallex, with small bits and pieces of multiple Ferro Fibrous layers here and there. The person weearing the suit will be fully encased; no visor to see out of, no openings to breathe air through. Instead, vision is brought to you by thousands of microscopic Durallex-plated cameras placed around the helmet, giving the wearer a full field of vision. Oxygen (Or Nitrogen, if you're one of those weird aliens) is taken in through a vent on the back of the helmet, which is then forced into a purification chamber before being allowed into the inside of the helmet to be breathed. The Type 8 has a HUD and weapon recognition just like the Type 7. The suit is, not surprisingly, extremely heavy in weight. RAVEN- Type 6 Special Combat Armor : Very similar to the Type 7 in everything but looks. The differences: it has a bit less Durallex armor, is lighter, and is equipped with a stealth system. Most versions have the jet packs stripped off. R-20 Triton Mk II Superheavy Combat Armor (Links to AT page) The Hunter's Trade Union has many different suits, including this regular armor, a stealth suit (very, very rare), and a heavy armor variant. Category:Technology